Arisan !
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: kalo para istri seperti Jaejoong, Heechul, Ryeowook, Junsu dan Key arisan, gimana jadinya ya? satu lagi fanfict abal dari author untuk readers. pairing : Yunjae, Hanchul, Yoosu, Yewook, Onkey, Zhoury (slight). GS dan yaoi! OOC! no bash, no flame, RnR ya XD chap 2 up :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Arisan !**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Hanchul, Yoosu, Yewook, Onkey, Zhoury etc~**

**Warning : Genderswitch (Jaejoong, Heechul, Junsu, Ryeowook, Key, Henry), OOC!, Yaoi juga ada :D**

**Humor abal yang nggak ngejamin apa kalian bakal ketawa atau datar aja. Well, dozo~**

Akhirnya setelah reuni SMA beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jaejoong, Heechul, Junsu dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengadakan semacam arisan sambil mengobrol di sebuah kafe. Sementara itu, para suami menikmati kebebasannya dengan bermain golf bersama. Para anak? Ah, mereka punya dunia mereka sendiri ^^~

"Eonnie, mereka datang!" ujar Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Aah, sini-sini! Kalian lama sekali?" tanya Heechul.

"Mianhae, tadi jalanan macet. Minho bawa mobilnya lama banget, eu kyang kyang," jelas Junsu.

"Ah sudahlah, eonniedeul. Mari kita mulai arisannya!" ajak Ryeowook.

"Tapi beneran loh, Minho bawa mobilnya lama banget. Tapi udah dari sini kok dia ngebut ya?" tanya Junsu bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah Su-ie Eonnie memangnya nggak tau kalo Minho sama Taemin mau pergi?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Aigoo, senangnya. Mereka pacaran?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Hahaha, ne. Minho sering ke rumah kok.." kata Ryeowook.

"Dasar anak itu. Cassanova banget!" kata Junsu.

"Seperti Yoochun bukan cassanova saja. Ingat Su-ie, itu menurun loh!" tuduh Heechul.

"Eu kyang kyang, Hee Eonnie benar," tawa Junsu.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang baru datang ke meja mereka.

Setelah berunding, Jaejoong pun menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise, Sirloin Steak dua, lalu Tenderloin Steak. Minumannya Thai Tea, Cappucino, Avocado Juice dan Strawberry Juice yaaa," kata Jaejoong.

"Oh, ne. Tunggu sebentar.." ujar si pelayan.

**15 menit kemudian..**

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo, ternyata Tenderloin Steak dan Avocado Juice nya sedang kosong.." jelas si pelayan sambil tersenyum.

Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Ryeowook pun memandang khawatir kepada si pelayan malang yang sudah di-deathglare oleh Heechul. Kalian tahu? Makanan dan minuman yang kosong itu semuanya pesanan Heechul -.-

"Mi mi mi.. Mianhaeyo.." gagap si pelayan sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudah Eonnie, pesan yang lain saja ne?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Aah sudahlah. Spaghetti Bolognaise dan Lemon Squash saja," kata Heechul sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian si pelayan pun pergi.

"Aah di kafe ini nggak bener, masa nggak di-stok sih menunya? Tau gitu kita arisan di rumahku saja," protes Ryeowook.

"Aah benar, nanti aku bawa makanannya!" usul Junsu.

"Jangan, kita masak bersama saja, ne. Su-ie bawa minuman saja ya?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, kita kocok sekarang yuk. Siapa yang menang, ne?" kata Heechul penasaran.

"Baiklah, ne. Hana dul set!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan gelas kocokan yang berisi nama mereka.

"Tunggu, gelasnya kok berat sih?" heran Jaejoong.

Heechul pun mengambil gelasnya dan membukanya.

"Kok isinya beras sih?" tanya Heechul.

"Pasti kerjaan Minnie! Kemarin memang dia nanya apa aku punya gelas yang ada tutupnya, lalu dia bilang mau pinjam untuk akustikan bareng temennya. Jadi gelas buat arisan yang dia pinjam?!" sadar Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, anakmu, eu kyang kyang," tawa Junsu histeris.

"Ah sudahlah, nanti arisannya di rumahku saja ne?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aigoo Minnie! Si tiang itu.." kata Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mirip dengan Yunho kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne.. sifatnya banyak yang mirip Yunnie. Sampai cengirannya aja mirip Yunnie!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Seenggaknya itu membuktikan kalau Changmin memang benar anak kalian kan?" kata Heechul sambil meminum Lemon Squashnya.

"Aigoo, ya anak siapa lagi? Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkan Minnie, Eonnie ini bagaimana?" protes Jaejoong.

"Minho juga makin hari makin mirip Chunnie. Apalagi saat dia menerima telepon dan berkata : Yow Umma!" kata Junsu.

"Jangan lupa, sifat cassanovanya turunan Yoochun!" kata Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja ne, kalau ke Taemin dia setia kok," kata Junsu.

"Senangnya ya, kalian bisa berbesan nanti. Kalo anakku sih nggak tau.." kata Jaejoong.

"Jodohkan dengan anaknya Hee Eonnie saja!" usul Ryeowook.

"Ah ne, nggak usah dijodohin juga dia udah ngejar anakku kok," jawab Heechul acuh.

"Tapi Eonnie merestuinya kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memeluk lengan Heechul.

"Pasti, Jae yeoppo," kata Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Jaejoong.

Sementara para istri sedang mengobrol sambil makan, mari kita berpindah ke sisi para suami.

"Ahaaa akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul juga!" kata Yunho senang.

"Ne, akhirnya ya," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Untung Minho mau mengantarkan Su-ie, kalo nggak aku bakal telat nih. Udah lama nggak main golf.." ujar Yoochun lega.

"Langitnya cerah.." kata Yesung, yang mengundang pandangan heran dari ketiga orang lainnya. Secara nggak nyambung sama topik yang judulnya : 'Akhirnya Kumpul Juga'

"Aah, pindah hole yuk!" kata Yoochun.

"Ayo!" jawab Yunho, sedangkan Hankyung sudah mulai memasuki golf cart.

"Mari ke hole selanjutnya!" kata Yesung sambil mengendarai golf cart. Karena dia tak terlalu mempunyai passion dalam bermain golf, maka hari ini Yesung bertugas mengendarai golf cart -_-

"Ada yeoja cantik disana! Bagaikan kegersangan yang terobati oleh mata air.." kata Yoochun.

"Umur udah segini juga masih aja ya?" kata Yunho.

Tapi namanya juga namja, mereka malah asyik memperhatikan sang yeoja yang ada di padang golf tersebut. Hankyung dan Yesung juga ikut memperhatikan.

**_Sementara itu.._**

"Perasaan aku kok aneh ya. Aku sms Hannie dulu ah!" pikir Heechul.

_to : Hankyungie _

_Chagi, kalian lagi apa? Masih main golf? Awas ya kalo ketauan lagi ngegodain yeoja disana! Pas pulang nanti, kalian bakal tahu akibatnya ^^_

Hankyung yang merasa ponselnya bergetar pun membuka sms yang masuk. Mukanya langsung pucat dan ia menunjukkan sms tersebut pada yang lain.

"Apa sih Hyung?" kata Yunho.

"Ini, Chullie sms tadi.." kata Hankyung.

"Aigoo! Hee Noona memang bener-bener. Pantes aja mantannya dulu nggak ada yang selamat ya kalo selingkuh dari dia.." terawang Yunho.

"Ayo kita benar-benar ke hole berikutnya. Sungie Hyung, kajja!" ajak Yoochun.

"Ne, sebelum ddangko brothers malah dimasak Wookie kan gawat.." ujar Yesung sambil melihat langit.

Dan kali ini mereka pun benar-benar menuju ke hole selanjutnya..

Tak lama kemudian, Heechul membaca sms balasan dari suaminya.

_from : Hankyungie_

_Ne, Chagi. Kami sedang main golf, baru sampai hole 5. Aniyo, mana mungkin kami menggoda yeoja. Have fun, ne._

Heechul pun tersenyum puas dengan balasan sms suaminya. Ia menoleh saat Jaejoong berseru "Hey ! Kim Keybum!"

"Eonniedeul! Bogoshippoyo!" kata Key.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo ikut sini duduk," tawar Junsu sambil menggeser duduknya.

"Sudah lama ya, bagaimana dengan Onew?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, aku tadinya mau beli kue tapi bertemu Eonniedeul disini. Aku dan Onew baik-baik saja," kata Key.

"Pesanlah makanan atau minuman dulu, kami masih lama kok," kata Heechul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Key. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Hee Eonnie, nanti aku minta tolong mendesain lagi ne? Kantorku suka dengan desainnya Eonnie.." pinta Key.

"Ne, datanglah ke rumah kalau begitu, " jawab Heechul.

"Kyaaa, dressnya Jae Eonnie pasti hasil desain Hee Eonnie kan? Aku juga mau dooong Eonnie.." kata Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, ne, nanti bawa saja bahannya ke rumah. Tapi bawa makanan ne? Kyunnie suka sekali jjangmyeon buatanmu," kata Heechul.

"Senangnya jadi orang kreatif seperti Hee Eonnie," kata Junsu.

"Ah, kau juga kreatif Su-ie. Hanya saja, kau membuat kue yang lucu-lucu itu kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah ne, aku jadi ingat. Ini dicoba dulu kue kering buatanku, Chunnie dan Minho suka banget sih di rumah, eu kyang kyang~" ujar Junsu sambil membuka sekotak kecil kue.

"Su-ie Eonnie daebak!" puji Key.

"Senangnya. Sekalinya aku bikin kue, Kyunnie pasti melarikan diri sambil berteriak : Awas Appa, Umma bikin racuuuun!" kata Heechul.

"Kalo Minnie sih nggak mau keluar dari dapur pas aku bikin kue. Belum lagi kalo ada Yunnie, dia ikutan sama kayak Minnie. Mereka nggak bisa lepas dari aku.." keluh Jaejoong.

"Berarti mereka sayang sama Jae Eonnie. Kalo Chunnie dan Minho sih cuek. Yang satu main piano, yang satu main game, tapi nanti tiba-tiba kuenya habis.." kata Junsu.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terhenti sejenak saat Key memandang keluar dan melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

"Henli!" kata Key.

"Key Eonnie aaaa~" kata Henry sambil memeluk Key erat.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Zhoumi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hannie kok nggak bilang kalian mau ke Korea?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah ne, rencananya kami mau ke rumah kalian besok.." jelas Zhoumi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menjatuhkan kantong-kantong belanjaan dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Umma huwee, aku diperbudaaak, aku capeeek!" kata Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong dan menyusupkan mukanya ke ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Jae Eonnie sekarang sama daun muda?" panik Junsu.

"Aigoo, apa Jae Eonnie sudah tidak bersama Yunho oppa lagi?" kaget Ryeowook.

Sementara kedua orang itu panik, Heechul sibuk bercermin dan Key malah asyik mengobrol dengan Henry -.-

"Ah kalian ini apa, masa aku selingkuh dari Yunnie. Minnie, pesan makanan sana!" kata Jaejoong.

Mendengar kata 'makanan', Changmin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memilih menu yang ada.

"Changmin? Changminnie?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne?" jawab Changmin.

"Aaaah Changminnie! Sudah besar sekarang, lama tak bertemu!" ujar Ryeowook.

"Kalian ini, kalau Jae selingkuh mungkin namja itu sudah mati karena dihajar Yunho. Kalau ada namja yang seperti itu selain Yunnie, ya Changmin!" kata Heechul.

"Hehehe" cengir Changmin.

"Benar, cengirannya aja mirip Yunho oppa.." pikir Junsu dan Ryeowook.

"Jadi rindu Bummie yang di luar negeri ya.." kata Key.

"Ah kapan Kibummie pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Nanti saat libur musim dingin katanya. Memanggil Bummie rasanya kayak manggil diri sendiri.." kata Key.

"Lagian kenapa bisa Onew dulu saking paniknya jadi ngasih nama anak Kibum juga. Kalian cuma beda marga kan, dulu kamu Kim Kibum, kalo anakmu Lee Kibum.." kata Heechul.

"Iya, si dubu pabo itu -.-" kata Key.

"Nah setelah ini kami mau ke mall. Kau ikut saja, Key. Minnie kenapa bisa bareng sama Mimi?" tanya Heechul.

"Itu, aku diculik, Ahjumma.." kata Changmin.

"Males banget nyulik kamu. Gini Hee Eonnie, kami berjanji untuk membantu dia sama Kyuhyun nanti, jadi sebagai bayarannya sekarang dia ikut kami belanja!" kata Henry.

"Ah kamu itu, Minnie. Ada-ada aja. Ya sudah, habiskan makananmu, nanti kamu yang nyetir ya ke mall. Nanti bantu Umma bawa belanjaan, ingat kan kulkas kosong?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mematikan.

"Aah Umma ini. Ne, ne.." kata Changmin tidak ikhlas.

Memang kayaknya nasibmu untuk jadi budak sehari, Changminnie.. Asal imbalannya Kyuhyun, pasti mau kan? kkk~

Yang pasti di hari itu, semuanya bahagia. Para suami dan para istri bahagia. Changmin menderita sih, hahaha. Tapi ya sudahlah, imbalannya Kyuhyun ini. HAHAHA.

END

***iya, ini end :p**

**qyu said : nah ! setelah BBMan sama seorang sahabat akhirnya menghasilkan cerita geje ini. Semoga kalian suka dan nggak bosen yaaaa^^ **

**ditunggu reviewnya, karena review kalian adalah setetes kehidupan bagi author #eaaaa**

**hint : unreachable chapter 5 udah ada loh, tinggal post :p cuma aku masih pengen tau respon readers ajaaa :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Arisan part 2**

**Warning : Humor geje, jangan nyalahin kalo nggak ketawa. Kalo ketawa, review ne? (maksa). Genderswitch all uke except Kyuhyun and Taemin.**

**Pairings : Yunjae, Yoosu, Hanchul, Changkyu, 2min, Yewook**

Pagi itu keluarga Yewook sedang sibuk di rumahnya. Kenapa? Soalnya ternyata arisan yang beberapa bulan yang lalu direncanakan dan akan dilaksanakan di rumahnya itu benar terjadi hari ini. Sengaja dipilih weekend sekalian sama gathering keluarga (pemikiran para umma yang pengen hemat :p).

"Taeminnie, itu buka pintunya! Aigoo oppa bawa makanannya ini ke ruang tengah, ppali!" teriak Ryeowook dari dapur.

Taemin pun melangkah dari depan TV menuju ke pintu depan.

"Eh Jaejoong ahjumma sudah datang? Ayo silakan masuk," ajak Taemin.

"Ah ne. Changminnie, Yunnie, bawa makanannya ke dalam," titah Jaejoong sambil melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Changmin dan Yunho yang repot membawa beberapa makanan yang dimasak Jaejoong tadi di rumah.

"Aigoo Jae eonnie tak usah repot, padahal disini juga kan aku masak.." kata Ryeowook.

"Aniya, cuma beberapa macam makanan saja.." sahut Jaejoong sambil mengatur makanan di atas meja.

"Yow Yesungie hyung," sapa Yunho.

"Yunho-ah," jawab Yesung sambil memberi makan Ddangko brothers.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel ditekan.

"Yesung oppa, buka pintunya!" sahut Ryeowook dari dapur.

Namun sayangnya, Yesung sudah tenggelam dalam dunia kura-kuranya.

"Yunnie, buka pintunya," titah Jaejoong.

"Aduh, malas. Changminnie, buka sana," kata Yunho.

"Malas ah, umma aja deh!" sahut Changmin sambil bermalas-malasan di atas sofa.

"Nggak liat umma lagi apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Enggak," jawab Changmin acuh.

"Chwang, awas ya. Umma nggak kasih kamu makan!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Ih Umma bisanya ngancem aja. Taeminnie, buka sana!" suruh Changmin.

"Kok aku sih hyung?" tanya Taemin.

"Soalnya semuanya pada malas. Kamu aja ya!" kata Changmin.

..dan mereka pun terus berdebat..

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

"Ya ampun kalian para namja nggak ada yang bukain pintu?" panik Jaejoong lalu bergegas ke arah pintu. Begitu membuka pintu, terlihat muka lega Yoochun dan Minho, dan muka Junsu yang (tetap) ceria.

"Aigoo, mianhae ya tadi kami sibuk.." kata Jaejoong menyesal.

"Gwenchana, eu kyang kyang~" tawa Junsu.

"Minho hyung? Kok nggak telepon sih?' protes Taemin sambil menarik kekasihnya masuk.

"Kamu tau kan chagi, baterai ponsel hyung habis tadi di jalan.." jawab Minho.

" Aku mau bikin es kelapa ya? Eu kyang kyang~" kata Junsu ceria.

"Ah ne, baiklah.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Hee eonnie kok belum datang ya? Biar aku telepon dulu," kata Jaejoong sambil mencari ponselnya di dalam tas.

"Yoboseyo?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ah yoboseyo. Jae yeoppo? Kamu udah di rumah Wookie?" tanya Heechul dari seberang telepon.

"Ah ne, eonnie. Eonnie dimana? Apa aku harus nyuruh Chwang buat jemput?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Ah tidak usah, eonnie sedang membuat jus alpukat. Nanti sebentar lagi eonnie kesana, Hannie ada di rumah kok.." jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu ya eonnie.." kata Jaejoong lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Kenapa katanya boo?" tanya Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Bener ya, Yunho oppa sama Changmin suka melukin Jae eonnie.." batin Ryeowook dan Junsu.

"Itu, katanya Hee eonnie masih di rumahnya, lagi bikin jus alpukat.." jawab Jaejoong.

**Keadaan yang sebenarnya di rumah pasangan Hanchul**

Heechul sibuk membuat jus alpukat.

Kecepatan membelah alpukat : 0.1 cm/menit. Kecepatan mengeruk alpukat : 7 menit/alpukat. Alpukat yang diperlukan : 10 alpukat. Waktu berpikir untuk menakar gula : 10 menit. Finishing : 20 menit. Pengepakan : 10 menit.

"Umma, keburu dunia kiamaaaat!" protes Kyuhyun yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Namanya juga proses! Berisik banget sih!" kata Heechul dari dapur.

"Yeobo.." perkataan Hankyung terputus karena Heechul memotong pembicaraannya.

"Apa? Kamu mikir aku nggak mampu kan Hannie?" tuduh Heechul.

"Aniya yeobo.. Bagaimana kalau aku yang meneruskannya? Kamu sebaiknya dandan biar tambah cantik, biar aku yang meneruskan disini," bujuk Hankyung.

"Jinjja?" tanya Heechul meyakinkan.

"Ne, biar aku saja.." sahut Hankyung sambil menabahkan diri menerima kenyataan bahwa hasil pekerjaan istrinya sangat berantakan.

"Baiklah, gomawo ne?" kata Heechul lalu berjalan ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Hankyung.

"Appa, tarik nafas dulu ne? Walaupun alpukat itu sudah seperti korban mutilasi sekarang, Appa harus tabah.." hibur Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung appanya.

"Appa.. appa cuma nggak ngira bakal seancur ini, Kyu.." terawang Hankyung.

Setelah semuanya diambil alih Hankyung, jus alpukat selesai dalam waktu 20 menit saja beserta pengepakan. Sungguh perbedaan yang sangat signifikan. Mungkin kalau di game Need for Speed, Hankyung bagaikan mobil yang memakai NOS (ngomong apa -.-)

"Kalo di game Need for Speed, appa itu mobil yang pake NOS. Kalo Umma sih kaya gerobak!" celetuk Kyuhyun. - Kamu terinspirasi dari author kan. Iya kan, Kyu?

"Apa evil?" kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

"Aha! Umma berangkat yuk!" kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, mereka sudah menunggu. Ayo berangkat?" ajak Hankyung.

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya berangkat ke rumah pasangan Yewook.

Sesampainya disana, semua sudah berkumpul kecuali pasangan Onkey yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Key sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti arisan.

"Aaah akhirnya datang juga.." sambut Ryeowook.

"Ne, ini jus alpukatnya.." kata Heechul sambil membawa jus alpukat tersebut ke dapur, sedangkan Hankyung langsung bergabung dengan kumpulan para appa. Kyuhyun? Dia langsung ngacir ke arah Changmin dan Minho yang sedang main PES.

Di kumpulan para appa, Yunho dan Hankyung seperti biasa membicarakan saham. Di dekatnya ada Yoochun yang bermain gitar, dan ada juga Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan kura-kuranya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung melepaskan kura-kuranya dan berjalan ke ujung sofa.

"Ddangkomi sini.." panggil Yesung.

Para appa yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol pun beralih memperhatikan Yesung. Namun kura-kura yang dipanggil Ddangkomi tersebut malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Apa? Ddangkkomaeng kejar dia!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah Ddangkomi dan melepaskan kura-kuranya yang bernama Ddangkkomaeng.

Ya namanya kura-kura, mereka malah pergi menjauh.

"Kalian kemana? Kembali!" kata Yesung sambil menjulurkan tangan. Yunho, Hankyung dan Yoochun yang melihatnya menahan tawa.

"Ayo sini makan kue dulu?" panggil Ryeowook.

Mereka pun makan kue dengan bahagia. Sampai akhirnya kue yang tersisa tinggal satu potong..

"Ah kue terakhir!" pekik Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah piring.

"Jangan hyung, aku pengen jugaa!" kata Taemin.

"Nggak boleh! Pokonya itu buat aku!" kata Changmin sambil berjalan menuju piring kue.

"Hyung jangaaaaan!" rengek Taemin.

Saat Changmin mau mengambil potongan terakhir dari kue itu, sebuah tangan menepisnya.

"Changminnie! Udah dong, masa nggak mau ngalah sama Taemin?" kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi umma, aaah umma.." protes Changmin.

"Udah, kasihin kuenya!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Iya Minnie, kasihin sana sama Taeminnie, kamu kan lebih tua umurnya, harus ngalah," bujuk Yunho.

"Ibu tiri.. hanya sayang kepada ayahku hff**T&}(*&R^&(^*" nyanyian Changmin terpotong karena Jaejoong menyumpalkan sebutir apel ke mulutnya.

"Umma jahat! Aku marah!" kata Changmin sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Eu kyang kyang, dia tidak berubah ya?" cengir Junsu.

_Flashback:_

_Changmin umur 5 tahun_

_Siang itu Jaejoong sedang membuat kue di dapurnya. Changmin yang masih TK pun merengek ingin mencolek kue buatan ummanya._

_"Umma, cekali aja ne?" kata Changmin._

_"Ani," jawab Jaejoong._

_"Umma.." rengek Changmin._

_"Ani, mending sekarang kamu tidur dulu ne? Nanti buat Minnie umma taruh di cup kecil ne?" bujuk Jaejoong._

_"Benel ne?" kata Changmin lalu berbaring di sofa ruang tengah._

_Setelah Changmin bangun tidur, ia langsung berlari ke dapur. Dugaannya tepat, ummanya masih di dapur._

_"Kue Minnie mana?" tanya Changmin._

_"Itu, tadi umma taruh di meja dekat sofa Changmin tidur.." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum._

_Changmin berlari ke arah meja yang dituju. Naasnya, kue yang dimaksud sedang dimakan Yunho._

_"Appa! Itu kue Min!" protes Changmin._

_"Jinjja? Ini kue Appa," kata Yunho._

_"Yun? Kok makan yang Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong._

_"Gawat.." batin Yunho._

_"Appa jahat! Min malah!" teriak Changmin lalu berlari ke arah kulkas._

_Flashback end_

"Iya, Changminnie emang nggak berubah dari 14 tahun yang lalu.." terawang Jaejoong.

"Kyaaa! Kulkasku! Taeminnie harusnya kamu kasihin aja kuenya!" protes Ryeowook karena Changmin sekarang malah memakan buah-buahan yang ada di dalam kulkasnya.

"Minho hyung.." rajuk Taemin sambil memeluk Minho.

"Ne, ne.. Gwenchana. Gwenchana," sahut Minho sambil mengelus rambut Taemin.

"Aigoo.." ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik Changmin dari hadapan kulkas.

"Umma aaaah! Umma tegaaaa!" protes Changmin.

"Sudah ayo kita kocok arisannya.." potong Heechul.

Saat Heechul mengocok gelas arisan, akhirnya ada selembar kertas yang keluar.

"Siapa eonnie? Siapa?" heboh Ryeowook.

"Pasti aku. Aku kan keren," kata Junsu yang ditatap malas oleh Minho.

"Namanya dari M.." kata Heechul.

"Masa Minnie sih? Lagian dia bukan yeoja, masa ikutan arisan?" batin Jaejoong.

Saat dibuka.. Yang ada malah tulisan..

**MEHRONG =P**

"Heh! Siapa yang nulis ini!" murka Heechul.

Jaejoong hanya melirik ke arah Changmin. Ia tahu, kejahilan anaknya ambil bagian.

"Sudahlah, sini aku saja yang kocok," kata Junsu.

Keluar lagi selembar kertas.

"Eu kyang kyang~" histeris Junsu.

Ketika dilihat, yang ada adalah tulisan : **yeah ! kocok terus ! Anda belum beruntung!**

"Changminnie.." panggil Jaejoong horor.

"Hehehe," cengir Changmin.

"Kyuhyunnie.. kamu juga ikutan kan?" tuduh Heechul.

"Umma ngarang," kata Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari ummanya tahu ada kebohongan yang tersembunyi.

"Kalian jahil!" kata Heechul sambil mencubit Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Habis kami nggak ada kerjaan, jadi aja ngeganti kertas umma, aduhduh!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Haaah, nanti arisannya di rumahku saja ne. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, gampang.." kata Jaejoong setelah menghela nafas.

"Lagian umma, kan kocokannya ada di gelas yang satu lagi.." kata Changmin.

"Terus kamu tau umma bawa gelasnya salah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tau," jawab Changmin.

"Terus kamu nggak ngingetin umma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Enggak," cengir Changmin.

"Iiiiih!" geram Jaejoong lalu menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Aduh! Appo!" protes Changmin.

"Sudahlah boojae, sudah.." kata Yunho sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kita masih bisa family gathering.." kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, family gathering yang membahagiakan.." sahut Yesung.

"Membahagiakan dari Hongkong?" ejek Yoochun dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun berkumpul bersama. Walaupun akhirnya nggak jadi arisan.. Dan arisannya gagal (lagi). Tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting bisa berkumpul bersama :D

**qyu said : yak ! akhirnya ! arisan 2 dataaaang~ hahaha. Baru juga Lebaran, otak saya udah koclak lagi -_- tapi semoga kalian suka. Semoga terhibur ya, semoga nggak kecewa :D jeongmal gomawo yang udah ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow.. Senangnya :D**

**** sepertinya cerita our story mau berlanjut. ada yang mau dilanjutkah? hahaha.**

Balasan review chapter kemarin:

- irengiovanny: lucu? gomawo :D

- Ryu : wahaha :D bingung sebelah mana? coba dibacanya diulang-ulang biar tambah bingung :)) *sesat*

- myungkyang : iya dooong, arisan semuanya. Iya, aku juga nggak kebayang kalo itu beneran :O

- BumKeyK : gomawo udah sukaaaaa :D karya yang lain? ini, semoga nggak kecewa :)

- FikaClouds : iya nih, Changminnie kapan ya nggak malang di FF aku. Hahahah :))

- askasufa : lanjut? ini sudah, semoga suka :D


End file.
